Old School
"Old School" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) off of his second studio album, Until I Die. The song is a comedy hip hop song comparable to the songs off of Issues With Aggression. Lyrics I'm gettin' ready to rule I know that it's respected if you go old school So I'm climbin' on my 2nd throne That's one for my bitches and one for me alone I got a beat from '98 I just made it today but I'm actin' like it's '98 It's kinda cool how I'm on the top That's on the top as in on the bed and makin' it rock I don't care if you don't like me I got thousands of weapons and I'll go on a killing spree I'll go to every hater's house Does it sound threatening if I say I'm like a mouse? 'Cause I come in unnoticed And if I'm killin' you, then here's a little pro tip: Don't try to fight Like Nirvana said it's less dangerous if I knock out your lights Get it? Well if you don't You'll already be dead and on the floor like you're stoned Ha, that was funny wasn't it? When I try to be clever I'm on another level I want to know all of Tupac's secrets 'Cause that motherfucker ain't shit compared to me Oh! I just made a diss I'll take out my notes and add it to my list Of every rapper who I make shots to It's good that they're all dead 'cause I'd be scared they'd sue That's how brave I am After all, I'm the greatest around I'm a god of lyricism I don't know what to write but it always comes out right I'm a living legend A two-time killa and a three-time gangsta I don't mind if you think I'm crap 'Cause I am but I'm not and I am but I'm not You can't handle my cleverness All of my raps are just so damn special Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah Let's remember who's boss If you think that you are better well that's your loss 'Cause I don't mean to be rude But I feel like you're a loser without any attitude So You should just give up 'Cause I'm already better than you could ever be I will remain the best And if you think I'm awful I'd have to protest 'Cause I really feel That Issues With Aggression didn't show off my skill All it did was demonstrate How awful I truly am I know it's contradictory To rap this entire song about victory When I'm obviously bad I couldn't even pass as someone's dad Tryin' to rap like a gangster But when you think about it you'll find it's really pointless To even try at all 'Cause in the end we're all gonna die after all Well, let me remind you That all this really is just a way to pass the time And although it doesn't mean much It'll prove worthwile when there's nothing left to do But sit and pout And walk about without Any entertainment to pass the time I guaruntee that it'll make sense to your mind I'm a god of lyricism I don't know what to write but it always comes out right I'm a living legend A two-time killa and a three-time gangsta I don't mind if you think I'm crap 'Cause I am but I'm not and I am but I'm not You can't handle my cleverness All of my raps are just so damn special Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah ah Ah, ah ah ah ah Category:Songs